


A World Turned Upside-Down

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Blaine, Soul-Searching, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since high school. Kurt has been in love with Blaine since they met. Blaine is oblivious. What happens to their relationship when Blaine drops a bombshell...he's engaged.





	1. Blaine Says Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Hamilton but it just fit this story so well, I had to use it.
> 
> This story is AU and is set in NY. Kurt and Blaine met in high school but we're only friends. Kurt never went to Dalton so they remained best friends and went off to college together (they are the same age in my fic), and are roommates. This is one of those oblivious Blaine fics and it does include Sebastian but is not Sebastian friendly.
> 
> Klaine are and always will be endgame.

Chapter 1

Blaine Says Yes

Kurt was standing in the kitchen rinsing out his tea cup when Blaine returned home from seeing Sebastian. The door slammed and Blaine was suddenly in the kitchen bouncing up and down.

"Guess what?" He said happily. "I'm getting married." He continued quickly, not waiting for Kurt to respond.

"You're what?" Kurt screeched, turning around so fast he almost knocked himself over with the force.

"I... well, I'm engaged." Blaine stuttered as if he was unsure. Kurt's eyes were wide and his head was spinning. He had to have mis-heard.

"I thought you and Sebastian had broken up again." Kurt said, the distain evident in his voice.

"W-we were just taking a break, but he asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." Blaine replied, his voice shaky.

Kurt just stood there staring at his best friend and hoping he'd just wake up from this horrible nightmare. Blaine and Sebastian had been dating on and off since their freshman year of college. Kurt hated Sebastian from the beginning, which put a severe strain on his and Blaine's friendship for a while and with them being roommates, it made things even worse.

It got so bad that Kurt decided to move back to Lima for the summer and work at his dad's garage. He'd missed Blaine terribly but he just couldn't watch his best friend (who he also happened to be totally in love with), date someone like Sebastian.

It was easy for Kurt to see Sebastian for who he was, but Blaine was so starved for love that he was easily manipulated by Sebastian's supposed charms. Kurt made it a point to avoid being home when the two of them were there, which thank goodness, wasn't very often. Blaine knew Kurt hated Sebastian so they usually hung out at his dorm when he graced Blaine with his presence, which wasn't much after school started back up again.

"Tell me you're kidding." Kurt said forcefully, eyes darting back and forth across Blaine's face trying to sense any hint of humor. His stomach dropped when he realized it wasn't a joke.

"Please, just tell me why? What would possess you to say yes to him? What does he have? How can you continue to go back to him after how he treats you?" Kurt pauses, seeing the pain on Blaine's face, but he's so angry that he can't stop. "Did he hit you again?" He knows he right the moment Blaine drops eye contact.

This would normally be the time when understanding Kurt would come out and he would go over and hug Blaine and wipe his tears and support him no matter what. But that was not happening today. Kurt was over it. How in the hell could Blaine agree to marry someone that would hit him?

He froze as the realization hit him and as he looked down at Blaine's finger, his suspicions were confirmed. Rage burned inside Kurt and he just couldn't hold back this time.

"Oh my God. How can you be so stupid." He said in a tone of voice that made Blaine shiver, watching Kurt with curious eyes. Kurt shook his head. "Don't you see? You went over there to get your stuff. You told me you were done, although you happened to leave out the little tidbit that he'd hit you again. Because you knew I'd never let you go alone, right?" Kurt could see he was right by Blaine's body language.

"So what, you go over there and he sweet talks you, tells you how sorry he was, then what, you cave?" Blaine doesn't even have to respond anymore because Kurt knows him so well that he can read every sign from Blaine's mannerism. "Wait, you didn't cave right away." He starts pacing back and forth in front of Blaine. "You were holding strong and he got scared, so he proposed."

When he stopped for a moment and looked at Blaine he knew he was only partly right. Kurt barked out a laugh. "He didn't even propose, did he? He didn't ask, he just demanded. Said, hey, we'll get married and then you'll see that I am truly sorry, right?" Kurt didn't even have to look at Blaine to know the truth this time.

"Don't you see?" He said, finally turning back around to face Blaine. "He has no intention of marrying you. He didn't have a ring, nor did he get down on one knee and ask you. He just said what you wanted to hear so you'd take him back. Oh my God. Blaine, please tell me why you said yes."

Blaine was a beautiful disaster, standing in front of Kurt in their living room, tears running down his face, shaking from trying to hold back his sobs, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to comfort him. Not this time. He just waited for a response.

"What if he's my only chance?" Blaine says so quietly, Kurt almost doesn't hear.

"Your only chance at what?" Kurt asks, afraid to hear the answer.

"Love." It's said so softly, it's almost like he's letting out a breath and not a word, but Kurt heard it anyway, and when he did his heart broke into tiny pieces. Was Blaine so blind that he didn't see what was literally right in front of him?

The part of Kurt that cared was gone and what was left was a shell. He had loved Blaine since they'd met and continued to hold out hope that Blaine would finally see Kurt as something more, but that time was over and Kurt was just hurt.

He stood there for a full minute, maybe more, and just stared at Blaine. He could tell that Blaine was hoping Kurt would hug him and comfort him, but he just didn't have it in him anymore. He thought he'd be angry, but he just felt resigned.

"Are you blind?" Kurt finally asked, his voice flat.

"What?" Blaine asked, clearly not understanding.

"You must be blind if you can't see that I love you." Kurt replied, but again, Blaine didn't fully comprehend what Kurt was saying.

"I know you love me, silly. You're my best friend. But I'm talking about romantic love. Forever love." Blaine said.

Kurt stood stock still in front of Blaine and just sighed. This is not how he thought this would go, but he just couldn't do it anymore, so with tears running down his face, he opened his mouth and told Blaine exactly how he'd been feeling for the last few years.

"I know all about love." Kurt said quietly, and Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I've been in love with you since high school."

The silence in the room was deafening and with every second, Kurt died a little inside, so he broke the uncomfortable silence, as well as his heart.

"I know you don't feel the same way, and that's ok, but I can't stand by and watch you marry someone who hits you and doesn't even know the meaning of the word love." Blaine opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to speak, but Kurt cut him off with the wave of his hand. "I'm going to stay with Rachel for a little while and let you have your space." He turned and walked toward the door, grabbing his coat and keys on the way. He didn't turn back around, because he didn't want Blaine to see the look of devastation on his face, not realizing Blaine was wearing the same look.

He paused in the open door, his back still to Blaine and said softly, "Let Rachel know when you've moved in with Sebastian so I know it's safe to come back." He then shut the door quietly. He waited until he was in the elevator before he let out the sobs he was barely holding in.

Blaine was in shock. Had he heard Kurt correctly? Was he really in love with him? His thoughts were all a jumble and he had no idea what was happening.

He'd just come from Sebastian's and was so happy. At least he thought he was. But deep down he knew something wasn't right. And when Kurt called him out, he'd gotten scared, because everything Kurt said was true. In his heart he knew Sebastian didn't really want to marry him. He'd told him so over and over again, but when Blaine heard those words come out of Sebastian's mouth, all he could think of was 'This is what I always wanted.' But was it really?

He'd thought so at the time, but Kurt always made him see everything so clearly. He kept Blaine grounded. He was his best friend. How could he have missed the fact that his best friend was in love with him?

But how did he feel about Kurt? Of course he loved him. They'd been best friends since high school and Kurt was the most important person in his life next to...well, next to no one. His parents didn't really care and his brother was wrapped up in his own life. And Sebastian, he'd made it clear that every other thing in his life was more important than Blaine.

As he stood watching and listening to Kurt go on and on about Sebastian he saw Kurt angry, as he always was when Seb was involved. But once he admitted how he felt, he immediately saw Kurt transform in front of him, the light leaving his eyes and that made his stomach turn and his heart heavy.

There were so many emotions swirling around in him that he wasn't fully aware Kurt was leaving until the door was shut and Kurt's last words ringing in his ears.

He fell to his knees the moment he heard the click of the door, tears running down his face. His breath was coming fast and he felt like throwing up at the thought of Kurt not being there anymore. Not to mention living with Sebastian. That was not an option. He was never even allowed to spend the entire night there. They had sex and he went home. No cuddling, no post coital glow.

As much as he hated to admit it, those were the nights he always craved Kurt's attention and cuddles. The thought that Kurt probably knew he'd had sex with Sebastian and came home and cuddled with him on the couch (even though he was in love with him), now made him literally sick, and he jumped up and bolted into the bathroom.

He needed get his head on straight and to talk to someone, so he grabbed his stuff and went to Sam's.

Blaine arrived at Sam's 15 minutes later and was standing outside his door, shifting his weight from foot to foot in anticipation. Maybe he should have called. What if he wasn't home? He really needed to talk to someone. He quickly knocked before he could freak out anymore and was so relieved when Sam opened the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sam said, stepping back and letting Blaine past him before closing the door. He'd noticed how pale his friend was and was worried. He knew about Blaine's problems with Sebastian and had tried over and over in the beginning of their relationship to get him to listen, to no avail, so now he just tried to be supportive. But it was usually Kurt who was there for Blaine, so Sam was even more concerned.

Blaine walked over and sat down on the couch immediately putting his head in his hands which did nothing to calm Sam's fear.

"So, what's up? You ok?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to Blaine. "Did Sebastian..." Blaine's head shot up at his question and he stopped at the look on Blaine's face.

"No, it's, um, it's Kurt." Blaine stuttered. Sam just looked at him as if to say, go on. "He, uh, he said something really weird today." Sam just sat and waited for Blaine to finish. "He told me, geez, he told me that he was in love with me."

The look on Blaine's face was classic and Sam actually laughed. "So, he finally told you, huh?" Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"W-what do you mean, he finally told me?" Blaine said, obviously in shock at what he was hearing, and Sam shook his head.

"Blaine, man, he's been in love with you for years. Are you seriously that oblivious? Did you really not know?" He looked at Blaine's face and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I really thought you knew and were just pretending."

"P-pretending what?"

"To be clueless." Sam replied.

"N-no, no, I wasn't pretending anything. I really didn't know." Blaine got up and started pacing around. "Why?" He looked at Sam still sitting on the couch, hoping he had all the answers. "Why didn't he say anything? I mean, we've been best friends since high school. If he had feelings for me, why didn't he say anything then?" Blaine was getting worked up and continued to pace back and forth in front of Sam.

Sam shook his head and looked up at Blaine with a stern look.

"Seriously? Do you remember high school?" Blaine stopped for a moment and thought back to high school. Blaine had gone to Dalton and Kurt to McKinley and the two had met at a show choir competition where Blaine had found Kurt leaning up against the wall in the back room crying. Blaine stopped and comforted the broken boy and had felt an instant connection then.

He could see the signs and knew Kurt was scared of something or someone. He had an overwhelming urge to protect this boy in front of him, so they exchanged numbers and became fast friends, sharing stories of their pasts and connecting on everything from bullying to singing.

Kurt eventually told Blaine what had happened with Kurofsky and Blaine jumped eagerly into the role of mentor. He loved being the 'knight in shining armor' who was there to help 'save' people. And that's how he became Kurt's Knight. Blaine looked back at Sam after reminiscing, a slight smile on his face.

"Of course I remember high school. We became best friends right away and told each other everything. So why didn't he tell me he had feelings for me?" Blaine asked, still confused.

"Blaine, think about it. What did you guys talk about in high school?" Sam said, with a slight irritation in his voice at not getting though.

"I don't know, just the normal stuff. Vogue, fashion, musical theatre and our show choirs, song choices...boys." Blaine said smiling.

"Exactly." Sam said, looking pointedly at Blaine. "Now think...who was it that talked about boys?"

Blaine went back over to the couch and sat down, thinking back once again to when he and Kurt would talk about boys. The only person he ever remembered Kurt talking about was...Kurofsky. Huh. He couldn't remember Kurt ever talking about having crushes or liking anybody.

Sam laughed at Blaine's expression.

"Yeah. You see?" Sam said pointedly. "For you it was always 'oh Jeremiah, or oh Lucas, or hey Kurt, you should see so-n-so at the food court.' You always had a crush on someone. A different someone. All the time. And you would always talk to Kurt about them. So of course, he wasn't going to say anything to you about his feelings. He was sure you didn't feel the same." Sam shook his head. "We all thought you did, at first. I mean, you two were inseparable and we thought for sure you'd end up together. But then a year went by and two, and still nothing."

Blaine just sat there and stared at Sam's confessions, trying to take it all in. Sam let out a harsh breath.

"He wanted to invite you to Prom, you know?" He looked over at Blaine, hoping he was listening really hard to what Sam was saying. "We tried to talk him into it, but he was too afraid. He didn't think he was good enough for you."

"What?!" Blaine gasped, his head snapped up and he stared at Sam with an unreadable expression.

"Blaine, come on. You went to a private, prep school. You had all kinds of money and tons of friends. You were surrounded by boys all the time. Everybody loved you. You were the center of attention everywhere you went. What was Kurt?" Sam shook his head. "He had it rough. You of all people know that. Finn, Mike, Puck and I did our best to protect him, especially after we found out everything with Kurofsky, but it still wasn't easy for him. But you, you had everything he wanted and couldn't have. You were everything he wanted and couldn't have. So he decided it was in his best interest to just be friends with you. He couldn't take the chance he'd lose you. You were too important to him."

Blaine sat back and threw his head back against the couch cushion and groaned.

"Oh my God. How could I have been so stupid?" Blaine whined.

"I don't know if stupid is the right word." Sam said and put his hand on Blaine's knee. "Maybe oblivious."

"I was. With everything. And Sebastian." He moaned again, his stomach churning just thinking of his name.

"Yeah." Sam said, his voice hardened a little. "Do you remember your freshman year, when you met him?"

"Of course. Kurt hated him right away." Blaine said suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well, he did, but not just for the reason you think."

"He saw through Sebastian, didn't he?" Blaine said, his voice cracking.

"We all did. But Sebastian made Kurt's life miserable. Everytime you turned your back Sebastian was in Kurt's face about how he wasn't good enough for you and you would never love someone as girly as him. He told Kurt he was going to do everything he could to keep you two apart." Sam sighed. "Blaine, the reason he went after you in the first place was to get to Kurt."

Blaine's head shot up quickly and his eyes widened.

"What?! Why?"

"Back at freshman orientation, when you and Kurt were standing there together and being your normal flirty selves, he saw you. He saw how Kurt was looking at you and so he used you get back at Kurt."

"But why? What did he have against Kurt? He told me they didn't know each other." Blaine said, his voice shaky because he knew in the pit of his stomach that Sam was about to tell him something life changing.

"Well he was a liar. Over the summer, Kurt and Sebastian tried out for the same part in the fall musical and Kurt got it. Sebastian was pissed and hated Kurt for it, so when he saw the two of you together at orientation, he could see it, hell everybody but you saw it. And Sebastian used that and went after you."

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid. How could I have been so stupid?" Blaine put his head down into his hands and closed his eyes trying to hold the tears inside. Sam scooted over and put his hand on Blaine's back, rubbing small, comforting circles.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, man." Sam said softly.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine said, jerking his head up again, looking at Sam with frantic eyes. "Are you kidding me? Don't me hard on myself?" He let out a hollow laugh. "He used me, for over a year, he used me. And all this time, he was laughing and rubbing it in behind my back. Oh God." Blaine said, the pain in his voice was heartbreaking. "That's why Kurt went home for the summer, isn't it? It wasn't because he couldn't stand seeing me happy. It was...Oh God." Tears started pouring down Blaine's face before he realized he was crying. "All those horrible things I said to him."

Blaine put his head back in his hands and sobbed. He was trying to talk and Sam could make out most of it, but feeling the pain coming off of his friend in waves was almost overwhelming.

"I hurt my best friend over and over again for some guy that I thought loved me. I thought he was the only person who would love me, when all along..." Another sob ripped through his body and Sam just continued to rub his back, helping the only way he could.

"It's ok, man." Sam said when Blaine calmed down enough to hear him. "Kurt will forgive you."

"He shouldn't." Blaine said, so quietly Sam almost missed it.

"But he will. You know Kurt. What happened anyway? What made Kurt finally confess his feelings? Did you and Sebastian finally break up for good?" Sam said with a hopeful voice.

Blaine shot up quickly and ran into the bathroom, throwing up for the second time since Kurt left. Sam sat on the couch, puzzled. He waited, listening as Blaine flushed the toilet, turned the water on to rinse his mouth and splash water on his face, before returning to the living room and taking his place next to Sam.

"What have I done?" Blaine whimpered. Sam just leaned over and pulled Blaine to him, showing him support however he could, and just waited for Blaine to elaborate. Blaine just sat there, soaking in the warmth of his friends arms, yet wishing they were his best friends. He appreciated Sam's support but he wanted Kurt. The feeling of warmth that ran through him at the the thought of Kurt's arms around him stunned him.


	2. Figuring it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short, but it's setting up the next chapter which is quite long so I guess it evens out. I hope you are all enjoying this story. I know it's pretty angsty (that seems to be my theme) but it will all work out in the end. Have faith!

Chapter 2

Figuring it out

Blaine woke up and blinked his eyes in confusion. What was he doing on the couch? Kurt always woke him up when he'd fallen asleep watching tv. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. It was then he realized he wasn't at home. The blanket wasn't as soft as Kurt's and it didn't smell like him. He opened his eyes and looked around, suddenly remembering where he was and why he was here.

He threw his arm over his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying again. God, he missed Kurt so bad. His body felt heavy with all the thoughts and emotions running ragged. Deep down, he knew Sebastian wasn't in love with him, but all he wanted was to be loved, and he latched onto the first person to show him any attention.

Thinking back on what Sam told him, he was able to remember back in the early days when Kurt tried to warn him that Sebastian wasn't to be trusted, but Blaine was so smitten with the attention, he had just accused Kurt of being jealous. Now he knows that was partly true and that thought makes his blood run cold.

He can't believe how naive and stupid he'd been. It he'd only listened to Kurt and the rest of his friends, he wouldn't be in this position now. He didn't really love Sebastian, just the idea of him. But the fear that he would never find anyone else, reiterated by Sebastian himself, had him believing he was unloveable.

Blaine knew he needed time to think, so he got up, folded the blanket and threw it on the back of the couch, then wrote Sam a note.

Gone home to figure out my life. Thanks for the talk and for letting me stay last night. I'll text you.

Blaine

When he opened the apartment door, the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. Kurt always had candles and potpourri around, giving the house an inviting smell. Now it just made Blaine ache. The quiet was deafening and he felt Kurt's absence with every breath he took.

After standing in the entryway for too long, Blaine finally drug himself back to his bathroom to take a shower. He hoped it would help clear his mind. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do and he needed a clear head.

Thirty minutes later, freshly showered and in clean clothes, Blaine felt a little bit more human. His plan was to head to his favorite bakery and grab a muffin and coffee, before going to Central Park. He always did his best thinking outside and usually near water.

Four hours later, his stomach was growling again, but he felt much lighter. He'd spent the majority of the time thinking back over the time since he'd met Sebastian. He tried to remember as many interactions with Kurt and Sebastian as he could and as he looked back at the way Sebastian would suddenly act almost superior when Kurt was around. Blaine chalked it up to Sebastian's upbringing and the fact that he could be a little conceited, but knowing what he knows now, he realizes that it was Sebastian's way of throwing their relationship in Kurt's face.

After eating a hot dog from his favorite vendor and walking around Central Park for another couple of hours, Blaine finally returned to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was Kurt's favorite boots missing from the entryway, so he headed straight into Kurt's room and his worst fear was confirmed. Kurt had come back and packed enough clothes to stay with Rachel for at least a week.

Blaine felt the tightness grip his chest like a vice. He stood in the middle of Kurt's room, breathing heavy and trying, to no avail, to stop the tears from starting again. He'd had such a good day, figuring out that he deserved better than Sebastian and he had a plan to call it off for good. But now, knowing that Kurt really didn't plan to come back for a while felt like his world was collapsing around him, and he didn't know how to fix it.

The first thing Blaine did was call Kurt. And even though he knew Kurt wouldn't answer, it still hurt. Kurt always answered Blaine's calls. So he texted him next.

I see you took some clothes, so I guess you plan to stay with Rachel for a while.

I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I want you to come home.

Please.

We need to talk. 

-Blaine

Not sure when I'll be back.

In the meantime, please leave me alone.

I just need some time to get my head on straight. 

-Kurt

How much time?

Come home soon.

Please, Kurt.

-Blaine

Blaine sat and held onto his phone for an hour waiting for Kurt to respond, but it appeared he was true to his word and needed time. Blaine just needed to know how much? It had only been a day and he was already missing Kurt something awful.

Maybe once Kurt found out he ended things with Sebastian, he would come home. With that thought in mind, he called Sam.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sam said, sounding surprised to hear from Blaine. "You hanging in there?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said unconvincingly. "Actually I was calling for a favor."

"Sure, I'll help however I can." He replied. "What do you need?"

"Well, I need to break up with Sebastian for good, and I'm afraid to go over there on my own, so I was hoping you would go with me for moral support and protection."

Blaine said the last word so softly, Sam almost didn't catch it, but he did, feeling proud of his friend for finally admitting it.

"I've got your back, man. You just tell me when and where and I'll be there." Sam said forcefully.

"I'd like to go tomorrow." Blaine replied. "The sooner the better."

"I have classes in the morning and have to work a couple hours in the afternoon, but am free after dinner."

"That's perfect. I know for a fact that Sebastian will be home tomorrow evening." Blaine said, his voice not sounding as confident as his words.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive." Blaine said, distain evident in his voice. "He expects me to cook for him every Tuesday and follow it up with a blow job after dinner."

Sam was shocked. He knew Sebastian was a little controlling but he'd tried to talk to Blaine about their relationship a couple of times and Blaine told him to mind his own business, so he did. Now he wishes he hadn't.


	3. It Just Takes Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting, I've been a little under the weather. So, here is part three. It ties up a lot of loose ends and leaves some. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 3

It Just Takes Time

By the time Blaine meets up with Sam on Tuesday, he's a nervous wreck. He'd not heard one word his professors said in class and had cleaned the apartment from top to bottom (something he does when he's stressed). He'd even contemplated leaving the city more than once, and had to stop himself from going to Rachel's and throwing himself at Kurt's mercy.

When Sam saw Blaine's face and his lack of hair gel (he never left the house without his hair being gelled within an inch of its life), he knew it was bad.

"Blaine." He said gently, approaching him slowly, as if he would bolt without warning. Blaine's head jerked up and he looked at Sam with frantic eyes.

"I-I can't do this." He said, pulling at his hair and looking more distressed than Sam had ever seen him.

"Yes you can."

"No, no, you don't understand, you don't know what he's capable of." Blaine said, his voice shaking. Sam grabbed Blaine's shoulders and held on, forcing Blaine to look at him.

"I'm going to be right there with you, ok?" Blaine gave a slight nod. "I promise I won't let him hurt you." He still didn't look convinced. "Look, think about Kurt, ok?" At the mention of Kurt's name, Blaine's eyes widened and his body tensed up. "If he so much as touches a hair on your head, Kurt will beat his ass."

Sam saw the hint of a smile then. "I know this won't be easy, but this is the first step toward showing Kurt you are the man he's always known you were." That statement changed the entire set of Blaine's face. Sam could see the determination in his eyes. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Ok, Let's go. I have some dead weight to get rid of." Sam pulled Blaine into a quick hug and let out a happy breath. He didn't always know the right thing to say, but this time, he felt like he'd finally done something right.

By the time they got Sebastian's apartment, Blaine was even more determined than ever. He knew if he ever wanted a shot at making things right with Kurt, he was going to finally rid himself of the biggest negative in his life and he was so ready.

Blaine knocked on the door, surprising Sam. He'd thought Blaine would have had a key, but then again, Sebastian liked to control everything, so he shouldn't be surprised he hasn't given Blaine a key.

Within seconds, the door was flung open and a red faced Sebastian greeted them.

"Where the hell have you been? I'm fucking starving and you know I like to eat after my shower." Blaine's head dropped momentarily, embarrassed that Sam had heard exactly how much Sebastian had him trained. But no more.

Blaine lifted his head back up and looked Sebastian in the eye, something Sebastian hated.

"I guess you'll just have to figure out how to feed yourself, then." There was a hint of shakiness in his voice and Sebastian picked up on it right away, grabbing him and yanking him inside before anyone knew what what happening.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" He hissed.

Blaine jerked his arm away from Sebastian and took a step back right as Sam got his bearings and moved up beside him. Sebastian looked surprised to see Sam, his focus before on his anger at Blaine being late.

"I'm done." He said, his voice strong and determined. "We're done."

Sebastian laughed and Blaine blanched.

"We aren't done. We are engaged, remember?" Sam's eyes widened at this. Blaine had been so messed up over his fight with Kurt that he'd never actually told Sam what had happened between he and Sebastian.

"That's a joke." He said, acutely aware of Sam's tense posture after hearing the truth. "You and I both know you have no intention of marrying me. You've told me time and time again that you were never getting married because you don't commit."

"I committed to you." Blaine's laugh was hollow.

"As you screwed half the freshman class. If that's commitment, I'd rather be alone." He spat.

Sebastian smirked. "You and I both know that's not true or you would have broken up with me a long time ago." He started to walk slowly toward Blaine, giving him what was supposed to be a sensual look, but Blaine backed away.

"Well, I finally realized that I'm better than this."

"What you are is pathetic. No one will ever love you. Who wants to be with someone so pitifully weak? Not even that porcelain twink you live with."

"Leave Kurt out of this." Blaine growled which made Sebastian laugh.

"But see, he's the reason we are here to begin with. You are so gullible. He was fawning after you so hard and all it took was a few kind words and you were falling at my feet. You made it so easy for me to get my revenge."

Even though Sam had told him about Sebastian's motives, it still hit him like a ton of bricks when Sebastian confirmed it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away quickly. He didn't want Sebastian to know how much his actions affected him.

Sebastian's motives for perusing him and causing him to waste the last year of his life believing he had an actual relationship made his stomach twist up and his heart felt like it had been crushed. Not because of losing Sebastian but because his own actions hurt Kurt. The thought that he might lose Kurt because of all this is the one thing that is keeping him strong through this confrontation.

"That's all over now and so are we." Blaine said much more calmly than he expected.

"Whatever." Sebastian spat. "I did what I set out to do and now you will both be alone, because there's no way he'll want you after I've had you." Blaine tried not to flinch as Sebastian's words cut straight to the core. Did Blaine want Kurt to want him like that? Did he want Kurt like that? He knew that he couldn't lose Kurt. He needed him in his life, but in what capacity? Would Kurt be able to just be friends with him? Is that what Blaine wanted? Did he want more.

It took Sam nudging his side to pull him out of his own thoughts and remember where he was. He straightens his shoulders and looked Sebastian square in the eyes one last time.

"One day, I will find someone who will love me the way I should be loved and I'll get married and have kids and live happily ever after. And you will still be all alone and bitter." With that, Blaine turned on his heel and strode out the door without looking back.

For the next 2 weeks, Blaine just went through the motions of life. He went to class, making sure to avoid any place he knew Kurt would be, and spent a lot of time trying to avoid his (their) apartment. Being there reminded him too much of Kurt, and what he might have lost by being so blind and stupid.

He also did a lot of soul searching. It became a new routine for him to head to the park after class to reflect about the day, how much he missed Kurt, and mostly about life. And the longer he went without seeing Kurt or talking to Kurt, the more his heart ached. During this time he began to realize just how important Kurt was in his life. Kurt had always been his best friend, and Sam was right, there had always been someone else on Blaine's radar. It took him a while to realize that it was because he was afraid of his feeling for Kurt.

The two clicked right away. He'd never felt so drawn to someone before. They had this instant connection and when they became friends, it was as if they had always been in each others lives. Blaine helped Kurt through a lot in those early days and there were many times he thought about being with Kurt, but he knew how vulnerable he was, so he pushed those feelings down. As they got older and their relationship got stronger, he knew that he needed Kurt as much, if not more, than Kurt needed him, and he knew he could never lose Kurt as a friend, so any feeling that went deeper where shoved down yet again.

By the time they went away, Kurt was the only constant in Blaine's life. His family hated his "lifestyle choices" and was happy to have him out of the house. So Kurt became the only family Blaine had and that should have been enough. But he wanted more. He wanted to be loved. He only wished he had realized that he already was.

During those two weeks, he kept up a steady stream of texts to Kurt. He didn't overdue it and kept them simple and generic, but his day didn't feel complete without texting Kurt almost hourly. And he always send a good night text. He didn't expect a response, but his heart still broke a little more each night when his phone remained silent.

He began to realize the lack of Kurt's presence in his life was stifling. He felt like he couldn't go on anymore. Everything hurt and he could barely force himself to eat and sleep. He needed to talk to Kurt, to make him understand what he'd realized.

Instead of calling and risking rejection again (Kurt never picked up his calls), he decided to let him know via text.

Kurt, can we please talk?

Please.

I miss you.

So much that it hurts.

I can't breathe without you.

-Blaine

Kurt sat on Rachel's couch with tears streaming down his face, trying to ignore Blaine's texts. He'd certainly been persistent these past two weeks. Nothing too intense, just a constant stream of meaningless texts that made it hard for Kurt to stay mad at him.

Kurt had been staying with Rachel since walking out on Blaine. He knew he'd have to go home eventually but just the thought of seeing Blaine again had Kurt's heart racing and his stomach tied up in knots.

But Blaine hadn't backed down. As much as every text and call hurt Kurt, it also made him almost smile. Not giving up was one of Blaine's strong suits and one of the many things Kurt loved about him.

Kurt told Blaine he needed time and to his credit, he'd not tried to see Kurt, but that didn't stop him from texting constantly, calling to tell him goodnight (Kurt never answered but he knew), and he'd even sent Kurt his favorite flowers with a simple note that said 'I'm so sorry.'

Kurt could tell right away that the tone of Blaine's texts were different this time, which he supposed is why he'd answered him for the first time in two weeks.

Blaine, please stop. Just give me some more time. -Kurt

KURT! Thank God!

I have tried giving you time but It's been 2 weeks and I miss you so much.

Please. I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself.

-Blaine

Blaine. -Kurt

Kurt, I swear. I just need to see you.

I ended things with Sebastian, for good.

-Blaine

Are you ok? -Kurt

No. But not because of Sebastian. -Blaine

Seriously, don't. -Kurt

Kurt, I have to. This is the only way you'll listen. -Blaine

I'm not ready. -Kurt

But I am. Don't you see. Everything you said to me, you were right.

God I was so stupid and didn't see what was right in front of me.

I love you Kurt

-Blaine

I know you do, but not in the way I need you to. Which is why I need time away from you.

It's not you. I have to find a way to get over you.

-Kurt

NO! GOD NO! PLEASE!

I don't want that. Kurt, don't you see? I've really spent a lot of time thinking these last few days and I've realized something.

-Blaine

What? -Kurt

I don't want to tell you over text.

Can I please see you so I can tell you in person?

-Blaine

I can't. Not yet. -Kurt

But Kurt...

Please. I want you to come home.

-Blaine

I will.

But not today.

-Kurt

When?

I'm serious. I miss you.

-Blaine

He waited 5 minutes for another response and when he didn't get one, he decided to just lay it all on the line.

Ok fine. I don't care if we are face to face or not.

You need to know

I'm in love with you too.

I know I am

I think I have been for a long time.

I realized it when Sam told me I needed to let you go so you could move on.

Hearing that made me literally sick.

I know it seems selfish of me, but I hated it every time you went out on a date.

And when you and Adam got serious, I was in a constant state of depression.

I didn't realize it meant anything at the time.

I thought I was jealous that you weren't spending time with me.

But now I realize it was because I didn't want you to be with anyone else.

That's when Sebastian started hitting me.

Because he could sense how unhappy I was with you dating Adam.

Of course I didn't know that at the time.

Like I said, I've had a lot of time to think since you've been gone.

I'm so sorry Kurt.

Really sorry

I've been an idiot and I'm not sure I deserve your forgiveness.

But I'm asking for it.

God, had I known someone as amazing as you could love me, I would have never settled for Sebastian.

I just knew you were way out of my league, and that's why I was so surprised when you wanted to be my best friend.

I've always felt an intense connection with you, even from the beginning.

But early in our friendship, I tried to be there for you as a mentor

And after I got to know you and saw how confident and sure of yourself you were, I realized that you would never go for someone like me

So I tried to keep myself occupied.

And it worked, sort of

I just didn't realize how much I was hurting you.

All I could think about was trying to find someone half as good as you

God Kurt, I love you so much

And this time away has made that so clear and I'm so sorry for everything.

I'm sorry to be laying his all on you right now.

I promise I'll leave you alone for as long as you need, but please, promise me you won't get over me.

I do love you.

And not just as a best friend.

As something more.

And I want us to try to be together.

So just take as much time as you need, ok.

I'll wait forever.

-Blaine

That won't be necessary. -Kurt

Please Kurt. Don't give up on me. -Blaine

I'm not.

Look up.


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this last chapter I didn't like how it was coming out so I tweaked it and tweaked it until I was happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 4  
Finally

Blaine was sitting on his bed, elbows resting on his knees as he continued to tell Kurt everything he'd been thinking and feeling for the past two weeks. 

He was so engrossed in relaying his feelings through text that he didn't hear the front door open or hear as Kurt made his way through the living room to his room. 

His heart plummeted at Kurt's previous text. He'd told him he'd wait and Kurt said it wasn't necessary. Had he moved on already? A sob escaped from Blaine's throat and his hands shook as he pleaded for Kurt not to give up and to please give him a chance. 

He froze for a moment when he read Kurt's final text. He didn't move his head, but his eyes lifted from his phone and when he saw a pair of Alexander McQueen boots he stopped breathing. 

He jerked his head up and gulped, taking Kurt in, letting his eyes feast on him like a starving man. He looked thinner and his eyes had dark circles under them resembling his own, but he was certain he'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

"Kurt." Blaine breathed his name and it sounded like a prayer. 

Kurt's gave him a small smile but didn't speak. The two just stared, both happy to finally be in the same space again. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Blaine stood up and took a tentative step toward Kurt, not wanting to spook him. That was all it took for Kurt to launch himself into Blaine's arms. Finally, was all Blaine could think. Even after all they'd been through these last two weeks, he felt safe in Kurt's arms. He turned his head and nuzzled his nose in Kurt's neck, breathing in the scent he hadn't realized he'd missed until now. 

Tears began to leak out of his eyes and he whispered over and over how sorry he was. 

Kurt just held on to Blaine for dear life, happy to be in his arms again. Blaine's hugs were always the best part of Kurt's day. He held onto you like you were the most important person in the world and Kurt would always allow himself those few seconds of hope. 

Now Kurt couldn't bring himself to pull away and it seemed Blaine was having the same problem. They stood there in the middle of Blaine's room and held each other, crying happy and sad tears, but both just glad to be together again. 

Blaine finally pulled back and took a deep breath, looking up at Kurt through his lashes. 

"We should probably talk." He said gently, taking Kurt's hand and leading him into the living room. Kurt's shoulders tensed up but he settled down next to Blaine on the couch. He tried to pull his hand away but Blaine was having none of it and held on tight. 

"First off," Blaine began, turning to face Kurt. "I want you to know how sorry I am." When Kurt opened his mouth to respond, Blaine shook his head. "Just let me get this out, ok?" He continued when Kurt nodded. 

"I really mean it, Kurt. I'm so sorry for everything. I have done some major soul searching and I realized what an idiot I've been these last few years. I couldn't see what was right in front of me. But I see now. I do. And I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm in love with you Kurt. I know I am. You have always been the most important person in my life and that's what caused so many problems with Sebastian." Blaine shuddered just thinking about him. "He realized it and used it to try and turn me against you. It didn't work, but I know it did put a strain on our relationship. I'm just so sorry for all the time I believed him and took his side. He knew just how to manipulate me. I can't believe I was so stupid." 

Blaine berated himself as he looked down at their hands and took a deep breath. His stomach was in knots and his heart was beating out of his chest, but he had to keep going. He looked back up at Kurt but his expression gave nothing away, so he just kept talking. 

"I love you so much. I love you as a friend," he felt Kurt freeze and he hurried on, "and I love you like family and I am so incredibly in love with you it's scary." 

The look in Kurt's eyes showed doubt, so he kept going. 

"I have no excuse for my obliviousness but I hope you'll let me show you just how serious I am. I can't lose you Kurt. You are my world." A tear escaped and ran down his cheek and Kurt reached up with his free hand and wiped it away. 

"I hear you, ok. And I want to believe you but how can I be sure that I'm not just your rebound?" 

"You wouldn't be the rebound. If anything, Sebastian was. These feelings were always there, but there was a part of me that was so afraid that I'd lose you that it kept them there, just under the surface. That's why I couldn't be around you and Adam or why I didn't want to bring Sebastian anywhere near you."

"But how do you know for sure? Maybe you just miss me being around. I know how lonely you can get, and I don't want to be..."

Kurt was silenced when Blaine leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. It was chaste and lasted only a couple of seconds but it took Blaine's breath away. He pulled back and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. His lips were tingling and his blood felt like it was on fire. 

How could he have not tried that before now? He would have known how he felt the moment his lips touched Kurt's. Now all he could do was stare into Kurt's beautiful blue, green eyes and try to keep himself from screwing this up. 

"Oh my God." He whispered. 

"Blaine." Kurt said in a tortured voice, making Blaine flinch back, worried he'd made a huge mistake. Before he could start mentally berating himself, Kurt reached up and slid his hand behind Blaine's beck, bringing him closer again, their foreheads touching. 

Kurt let out a shaky breath. 

"I've wanted you to do that for so long." He said quietly, his breath ghosting over Blaine's lips. 

"I'm so sor-" Blaine's apology was cut off by Kurt's lips pressing into his and he lost all thought, moving his lips under Kurt's. 

The kiss lasted longer than the first and was not quite as chaste, but still on the tame side, both seemingly happy to just finally be that close. 

When they pulled back again, Kurt spoke first. 

"You don't need to apologize anymore. Let's just start fresh, ok? I heard everything you said, and I want to believe you, but it's hard."

Blaine's heart clinched. Maybe Kurt didn't feel the same way anymore. Maybe the kisses that had his blood boiling hadn't effected Kurt in the same way. A tear escaped Blaine's eye and his bottom lip trembled. 

"O-ok." Blaine stuttered, his voice shaky. "We can do whatever you want. I'm just glad you came home." His voice betrayed his words and his eyes were glassy and dull and Kurt realized Blaine misunderstood. He could feel Blaine try to pull back but kept his hand firmly behind his head and their foreheads pushed together. 

"Hey, don't. I know what you are thinking and it's not true. My feeling haven't changed, ok? I promise." The light was slowing coming back into Blaine's eyes as Kurt spoke. "It's not that I don't believe you, but I'm worried that you just missed me being around and if we try to date, you'll realize your feeling haven't really changed after all and we're still better off as friends." 

Blaine gave Kurt a sad smile. 

"I'll just have to make you believe me, then." He leaned in and quickly kissed Kurt again. "I swear, Kurt, I know how I feel and I'll do everything in my power to show you. I'd like to start by taking you out on a date, tonight. We'll just take it slow and I'll woo the shit out of you!" 

A tingle ran down Kurt's spine at Blaine's words and he smiled. 

"That sounds lovely, but would you mind if we just ordered pizza and stayed in tonight? I missed my nightly cuddles with my best friend."

"You always did have the best plans." Blaine said grinning. "But, the nightly best friend cuddles might have to change." He saw Kurt's face fall and his mouth open to respond, and he quickly explained. "We now need nightly boyfriend cuddles, that might include a few kisses here and there. If that's acceptable."

The smile that lit up Kurt's face could have powered an entire city and Blaine's insides melted when instead of answering, Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine once again, this time, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to get involved. The moan that came from them both sounded a lot like 'finally.'


End file.
